


A tangerine, considered as a weapon.

by kabutler



Category: DCU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabutler/pseuds/kabutler
Summary: This is a drabble on the prompt "tangerine".  I am trying to stay in the hero genre, so I decided to see if I could make a tangerine dangerous.  The main character could be any number of young women.
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	A tangerine, considered as a weapon.

She so did not like her odds. There were three of them.   
  
She was hiding in a fruit stand of all places. The proprietor was inside, and the street was empty. No help there.

She needed a distraction – something she could throw. That left out the melons, pineapples, and bananas and left the tangerines. Not much of a weapon. An apple would have been better, but they were too far away.

How was she going to get this to work?

The tangerine had a nice fit in her hand. She could throw accurately from a kneeling position. The fruit made an arc, brushed the back of the rear guard’s head and made a soft plop on the far side of the street. They turned around and she had her break, carrying two more tangerines for later.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble on the prompt "tangerine". I am trying to stay in the hero genre, so I decided to see if I could make a tangerine dangerous. The main character could be any number of young women.


End file.
